


Being an Example

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [21]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: AU, Gen, Hot Springs, basically Awakening and Fates meet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: While their parents are negotiating, Kana takes Morgan to the hot springs





	Being an Example

„Wow, are you sure it’s safe to go in there?“

Kana nodded. “Of course! We do that all the time.” To be fair, the first time had been strange. The water appeared to be too hot but by now, relaxing in the Hoshidan hot springs felt amazing. “Come on, if you don’t like it, we can still find something else.”

“Alright.” Morgan smiled slightly. They were spending time together because their parents were discussing peace treaties and alliances with too many complicated words. So Kana had offered to show Morgan around and introduce them to the hot springs. 

The water was perfect and with closed eyes, Kana got comfortable. Morgan needed a little longer, shifting and shuffling but not complaining. 

“It feels … strange. But in a good way.”

Kana smiled. “Yes, I had to get used to it, too. But I love coming here, especially when there’s no one around.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I …”

“No, don’t apologize.” Kana sighed. They weren’t an expert on talking to strangers but spending time here with Morgan didn’t feel bad. “I mean, I love when it’s quiet but I also like having you here to show you more about this country.”

“Good.” Morgan smiled widely. “I feel like I’m starting to figure out how to sit in here.”

Kana laughed. “That’s good. I have a lot more to show you, but we will probably be in town for a while longer, so we can have a few more visits.”

“I would like that. If we can be friends, so can all the adults, yes?”

“Yes.” Kana sank a little deeper into the water. “We can be an example.”


End file.
